


Chocolate

by BadWolf1433



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf1433/pseuds/BadWolf1433
Summary: Just a short DL fanfic I thought ya'll would like. Read if you dare~
Relationships: Kanato/My original character
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My own idea for Kanato. Just a warning, Kanato is a bottom so.... (We all know his is tho~)

Chocolate

Ryu sat on a large, black, leather sofa in her room. Her eyelids heavy with lack of sleep, she struggled to continue reading her new mystery novel. As she finally closed her eyes to succumb to sleep, she felt the faintest brush of hot air brush her cheek. Her eyes blinked open slowly, and as her gaze phased into focus she noticed a brown teddy with an eyepatch laying in her lap. As she stared down in confusion, she felt the breath once again, this time brushing her neck. She froze, heart beating faster, fear paralyzing her. Warm lips brushed against the back of her neck and nipped her, not hard enough to draw blood, but simply a request for attention. Ryu glanced behind her and was met with large, bright, purple eyes, with dark circles underneath. 

“Ryuuu-channn~ What are you doing?” Kanato’s sweet, sing-song voice rang in Ryu’s ear. Ryu gasped and spun around in her seat, heart racing.

“K-kanato! The hell! You scared me half to death.” 

Kantao’s expression changed to one of anger, then slipped into a much more apologetic one. “Ah I am sorry Ryu, I was hungry…” Kanato’s eyes glowed as they travelled down Ryu’s figure and back up, landing on her neck. Ryu shivered, the lustful look that Kanato was giving her excited her most primal instincts. 

“Kanato, come.” The small, kitten-like vampire circled the chair and knelt in front of Ryu, gazing at her obediently. As the sixteen year old human girl reached out to stroke his soft, purple hair, she thought about their relationship. In most vampire/human relationships, the vampire, regardless of their gender, feeds off the human as if they are livestock. Sometimes the vampire comes to love the human, turning them, or keeps them as a pet. Kanato’s and Ryu’s relationship is MUCH different. Ever  since Ryu had received half-blood powers from Cordelia, she had the power to control one vampire. If the vampire she linked to disobeyed her or displeased her, she had the ability to send a wave of indescribable pain through her pet. Ryu had linked with Kanato when he had attacked her, attempting to turn her into a doll. Ryu gripped Kanato’s hair pulling slightly so he would look into her eyes. 

“Did you get what I asked?” Kanato nodded, eyes bright with excitement. Since Kanato was now incapable of forcing himself onto Ryu, he acted as her pet, doing tasks or tricks for his food. “What are you waiting for Kanato? Bring it here…” Ryu’s eyes sharpened with irritation. “Now!”

Kanato flinched and stood obediently, turning swifty and striding over to the table. Ryu grinned, clearly pleased, as Kanato handed her the red, ribbon covered box. 

“Good Boy~” Ryu whispered absent mindedly as she ran her fingers over the box. Kanato waited impatiently, his child-like nature showing. 

“Ryu-chan. I gave you what you wanted…” Kanato whined petulantly. 

The girl glanced at him with a smirk. In one swift motion she unwound the ribbon covering the box. Extracting a single, heart shaped, dark chocolate, Ryu placed it in her mouth and pulled Kanato to her roughly. Their mouths collided, their tongues swirling around the chocolate. After the chocolate melted Ryu sat back, licking her fingers. Kanato stared stubbornly at the floor, wiping his mouth vigorously, a light blush mounting his cheeks. 

“Y-you know I don’t like bitter things…” The purple hair vampire muttered. 

“Come here then Kanato,” Ryu whispered with a smirk. “I’ll give you something _very_ sweet.” She slowly unbuttoned her blouse, gazing at Kanato seductively. Kanato’s eyes widened, turning a bright, burning purple. His blood pumped through him in anticipation, and he hovered  over Ryu expectantly. As she turned her head, exposing her neck and giving him permission, he snapped. 

With an animalistic growl he grabbed her roughly and buried his fangs in her left breast. 

A moan of pure pleasure rippled from Ryu, as she allowed her head to roll back. She curled her arms around Kanato’s neck, pulling him closer to her, craving his warmth. Kanato glanced up at Ryu questioningly, making sure she was alright. After a moment Kanato broke the bond and licked the remaining blood from his Mistress's soft skin. Ryu gazed down at Kanato, mind blank. 

Ryu pulled him against her for another hot, deep, kiss. Before Kanato understood what was happening, he was on his back, Ryu on top. She grinded against him, hand placed firmly on his chest holding him in place. The innocent, helpless girl was gone, replaced with a strong, dominant being. Her normally dull red eyes were crazed, glowing with lust, and a sadistic smirk curled on her lips. 

“How about a reward, hmm~ Ryu purred, shrugging off her shirt, brown hair swaying softly around her shoulders. “I think you’ve earned it.”

Kanato watched, wide eyed, as Ryu placed a sweet, heart shaped, chocolate in Kanato’s mouth.

“Let's play Kitten~”

  
  
  


The End


	2. Chapter 2

Dear fans (lol I wish), 

Hey! So I have a question~ Would anyone like more DL fanfics? And does any fellow fanfic writers have any feedback, such as critics? Ok last one! Does anyone want me to post any origonal work? If you do I will, but you'd have to like my fanfics alot for that... Anyway if anyone has any requests I'll do my best. 

Anyways, Wolf going dark!


End file.
